Tintes carmesí de un alba oscura
by Lilith's angel
Summary: -Más nunca jamás tus ojos cristalinos, mares derramen en mi nombre sepulcral…. Jamás, si quiera por mi, piensa que no me he ido, piensa que sigo aquí, mas no en la vida… que te deje de amar - Basada en Don't cry de los guns


_**Tintes carmesí de un alba oscura**_

Rodea un día nublado, la angustia sola, un pesar mismo ennegreciendo al alba de la mas pura melancolía, de un recuerdo no tan lejano, de un corazón hecho añicos, de un alma sin consuelo por haberse dejado llevar, por el camino equívoco que creyó, era el correcto.

Las nubes sumándose a la causa, cubren de tintes carmesí el atardecer próximo. La inevitable llegada del ocaso humedecía las montañas del valle de Konoha, y un hombre que yace tirado de rodillas, ante el inerte suelo con los propios pies en vanguardia suyo, contemplando su vergüenza, rememorando lo que lo ha llevado a este trágico final. Ese es el paisaje que ante vuestros ojos contempláis

¿Final? ¿Es eso acaso? ¿Un sueño? ¡Por favor que alguien lo saque de la telaraña desconocida de la irrealidad! Es una pesadilla horrible, ¿Quién sería capaz después de todo de resistir la perdida del ser amado? Él no.

Comienza su monólogo entornando al cielo las sordas plegarias, que esperan ser escuchadas por una fuerza sobrenatural poseedora del poder de regresarle al amor de su vida.

_-Sé que no estaba contigo, todo lo que tu me valías, pero Sakura, por favor no me hagas esto, te amo tan dolosa, tan miserablemente, jamás creí merecerte, y cuando te tuve no pude resistir quizá, tanta felicitad-_

_-Evocó los momentos en que recién nos conocimos por vez no primera, pero definitivamente la más honesta, descubrí que te amaba, te perseguía por toda la aldea, y casi rogaba a la Hokage por que me tocará tan terrible jornada contigo, que a tu lado, eso era el mero paraíso. Hacía hasta lo imposible para poder estar juntamente en espacio y tiempo al menos de misión. _

El copioso llanto, no dejaba lugar a dudas, el escarlata en el ambiente cubriéndolo todo, tampoco; prevenía a todos pues, de la pronta llegada del ocaso, el hombre, de cabellera plateada, famoso por sus grandiosas batallas libradas, estaba destrozado por la causa aquella que ha corrompido a tantísimos hombres…una mujer.

Pero para él no era simplemente eso, era aquella doncella suya, ennobleciendo por ventura, su gemela alma ¿Con qué derecho se servía él para hacerse con esas palabras? ¿Su mujer?

_-Tantas misiones, y pretenciosos trabajos- _continuó_- Y siempre estuve al pendiente de ellos, erróneamente, evitándote, incluso regresé a ANBU tan sólo para que a ti no te faltase nada, ambicionaba que vivieras como la altiva que ante mis ojos siempre pareciste ser, aspiraba darte esa vida, pero me frustró el tiempo el demostrarte cuanto te amaba, siempre estaba fuera… contigo nunca_

_-Hoy haz decidido dejarme, y no tienes idea de la estocada mortal que me haz dado, personas mil ante mi vi desvanecerse, y yo, ¡Creyéndote eterna!, Mira que ironía ahora, te has sumado a la lista, siendo de las que mas me ha dolido._

_-Vi morir a mi padre, subsistí a la guerra, frente a mis ojos murió el Cuarto Hokage: mi mentor, y jamás imploré tanto incluso por ellos, las personas que tanto amé, la ultima vez, que de velo triste mis ojos se cubrieron tanto como hoy, fue cuando la muerte de Obito ocurrió, aquel quien diera la vida por mi. Misma que quisiera dar ahora yo por ti._

_-Puede que ser cierto sea, que tropiezo mío fue, por que ¿Cómo amar a alguien que se aparta de ti? ¡Que te ha desabrigado! Jamás me lo increpaste, y siendo la cuchillada última la mas punzante: me dejaste no por eso, pues tu noble corazón fue tan puro como para aceptar mi imperdonable ausencia, sino por…-_

Sus ojos se perdieron en una alborada anaranjada siendo devorada y apagada por las sombras de la noche, tan ensimismado se hallaba que tardo buen rato en volver a continuar con su monólogo con la esperanza de que ella le escuchase.

_-Una misión, eso fue lo que todo lo destruyó, una misión cesó con una relación de tantos abriles. Tuve que ir, a la difícil tarea, esta vez tú conmigo…Y te lesionaste durante una batalla. Era prioritario para la población el final de la tarea encomendada o Konoha podía ser invadida ¿Qué podía yo hacer? ¿Enviarte con la Hokage para que te curase, y continuar yo sin ti? ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Yo a tu lado, tu al mío, ¿Recuerdas? Así para siempre._

_Querías marchar, me suplicaste. Tú siendo una poderosa kunoichi, la mujer que amo, de ninguna manera podía yo negarte algo, y tú lo sabias, ¡Debí hacerlo! Mi única alternativa, la única capaz que mi cerebro pudo formular fue: el yo ir contigo, pedir que al menos me dejaran estar ahí para protegerte_

_-Tu accediste prontamente, sabía que había un engaño en todo aquello, pues tu nunca cedías tan rápido, tu orgullo no lo admitiría de ninguna manera posible. Ahhh tenías un plan y yo lo sabía… No te detuve_

_-La misión era sumamente peligrosa, aun así decidimos, que iríamos juntos hasta el final, como siempre. _

_Esa noche, antes de nuestra encomienda, me besaste; tus labios me eran ajenos, me diste un poderoso somnífero, e inmediatamente después el antídoto divise en tus labios agotándose e impidiéndome al mismo tiempo el propio alcance de este._

_¡Me dormiste para embarcarte en una peligrosa labor! Lo último que te escuche decir, fue: "La culpa, en mi nombre no cargues, jamás me perdonaría si algo malo por desgracia mía pasaras, pero por mi tus preocupaciones no acrescentes, regresaré con bien, y luego, solo entonces y sin impedimentos, podremos inmediatos y para siempre quedarnos, tal como me lo haz prometido… Te amo"_

_Diste media vuelta y apartaste de mí tu figura, sin imaginar al tormento al que me condenabas. Yo no soportaría el no poder tenerte, el saber que probablemente no te volveré a ver, por haberte embarcado en una misión suicida, sin siquiera una compasión vaga, por mi tener, el abismo de angustia en mi corazón se sintió profundamente interminable, al saber que probablemente te perdería, esta vez para siempre, por mi debilidad de detenerte_

La voz del único Hatake se apagó conforme las palabras salían de su boca, y su mente las reproducía como películas tan terriblemente reales que necesitó tomar aire directamente desde la boca del estomago para evitar la falta de este.

_-Hoy, el día en que te fuiste, haz decidido sacrificarte por la aldea, yo en la vida estuve de acuerdo, en que algo siquiera te tocara, si lo consideraba ligeramente peligroso, y heme aquí, llorando por ti_

**"Si tu te vas en vida muerto me dejarás" **

_-Por favor no te apartes de mi lado, nos costo en demasía el estar juntos, muchos se interponían, Naruto casi me mata- hizo una pausa pues una risa triste y melancólica aparecía en sus labios, siendo funestamente acompañada de la mirada perdida en el perlado y pálido rostro quizá rememorando el suceso. _

_-Aceptaré hasta el mas cruento de los castigos, todos menos, claro separarme de ti, ¿Por qué, en tu lugar no me has dejado ir? Al menos, siendo así, tú estarías bien, y yo con gusto pagaría el precio de tu vida, Por que vale toda la maldita pena morir por ti_

"**No abandones"  
**

_-Vamos, despierta tus ojos a este insaciable mundo, no soy tan fuerte como lo creías, dime egoísta pero no, dispuesto no estoy pues, a soportar tal carga, no Sakura, te equivocaste si acaso creías que iba a pasar por esto._

_Si es que decides irremediablemente irte… te escoltaré a tu última morada_

_Finalizó en sombria amenaza, para posteriormente apartar sus ruegos del cielo y a su amada de brazos y pecho, entregándose al más exacto desconsuelo_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Segunda parte

En un desesperado intento por recuperar a su amada, muerta en un sacrificio, para saciar la sed sangrienta del enemigo, Kakashi tomó entre sus manos la última kunai y acto seguido entre sus venas la clavó.

El precioso líquido vital de coloración carmesí, se derramó a grandes torrentes por los brazos del amado herido, trayéndole, no dolor sino alivio; al saberse cerca de la muerte, la dulce muerte que le reencontraría con su amor nuevamente.

A pesar de la herida mortal, y del embriagador sopor de la muerte invitándolo a dormir pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos una sombra… ¡No! Una luz acercándose a él, destellando un fulgor, tan cálido y aliviador que nada le importó sino admirar la tan conocida esencia.

Nunca en su vida imaginó, que aquellas fantásticas y míticas historias fuesen verdaderas.

De niño, había escuchado, historias de adultos mayores y mamás ilusas, que trataban de calmar a los niños abrumados y huérfanos, producto de la gran guerra ninja, que decía:

"Siempre que ante la muerte te presentas, en los últimos instantes que la vida te regala para arrepentirte, cuando tu espíritu trasciende a otro plano y abandona tu cuerpo físico, eres capaz de ver, al ser que más amaste en vida. Sí es que esta al otro lado: te llevará consigo; y sí no, solo su imagen te acompañara al otro mundo"

"Don't Cry"

**Háblame suavemente.**

**Hay algo en tus ojos.**

**No agaches la cabeza en pena,**

**Y por favor no llores.**

-¡Vaya desobediente que eres! Creí haberte dicho que no hicieras una tontería,- le sonrió la dulce voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar-

-Bueno dime ¿Alguna vez, incluso en vida escuché consejo alguno que me separara de ti?- se quejó, y bajó la mirada

**Sé cómo te sientes por dentro,**

**Yo estuve así antes.**

**Algo está cambiando dentro de ti,**

**Y no sabes.**

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas al virar tu rostro hacia mí, mi amor? Tranquilo, no pretendo de ninguna manera que mi dialogo como regaño a tus oídos llegue, sino al contrario te congracio, pues yo hubiera de la misma manera actuado en tu lugar-

-El par de ojos desigualmente bellos, miro con certera incredulidad a los jades frente suyo-

- Verte sufrir, ni en imaginación me sufría menos, por eso me aventuré para asegurar tu felicidad y la de todos, por favor que tus lamentos no sean para mi, si me amas, mi voluntad cumple, por regocijo de entrambos-

**No llores esta noche,**

**Aún te amo, cariño.**

**No llores esta noche,**

**No llores esta noche,**

**Hay un cielo arriba de ti, cariño.**

**Y no llores esta noche.**

-Tu belleza es tal que me temo duele, ¿Por qué has tenido que marcharte ahora? ¿Por qué tan vertiginosamente?- Decía como si solo se descubriera; creyéndose fidedignamente en un nocturno reposo –Incluso, ahora pareces un sueño, dime ¿Lo eres?- Temerosamente preguntó

-Si lo fuera podría hacer esto

**Dame un susurro**

**Y dame un suspiro.**

**Dame un beso antes que**

**Me digas adiós.**

Pausadamente, acerco sus fríos labios rosados, a los heridos de él, y un delicado y suplicante beso depositó en ellos

**No lo tomes tan severamente ahora**

**Y por favor no lo tomes tan mal.**

**Aún pensaré en ti,**

**Y en los momentos que tuvimos, cariño.**

Mas por necesidad de decirle lo que sentía por parte de él, y por falta de tiempo de parte de ella, ambos se separaron de aquel hermoso beso, la proximidad a encontrarse los llamaba, pero la arena del reloj imaginario del tiempo, se derramaba tras de ellos

-Por favor, te pido que no te culpes, yo te amo y mis decisiones, mías son, esto- dijo señalándose una herida mortal- de ninguna manera es tropiezo tuyo, entiendes, mi amor por ti no morirá, ni esta noche ni ninguna noche otra, al contrario se ensanchará más… entre mas tiempo transcurra

-Pero, eso, vida mía, no es necesario, moriré en cualquier momento, estaremos juntos, ¿Por eso has venido?- pronunció desesperado, creyendo su única ilusión morir y ser arrancada de tajo.

**Y no llores esta noche,**

**No llores esta noche,**

**No llores esta noche,**

**Hay un cielo arriba de ti, cariño.**

**Y no llores esta noche.**

-No, mi amado, te equivocas, he intercedido por ti, para que no sucumbas ante la muerte esta noche- acaricio su suave cabello

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Dime por qué lo has hecho?-alarmado preguntó- ¿Es que acaso no me quieres ver a tu lado?

-Te equivocas nuevamente, es solo que si mueres por tu propia mano: es suicidio; y al hacer eso te quedarías vagando por este mundo, no podrías verme, ni recibir castigo o recompensa

**Y por favor recuerda que yo nunca mentí,**

**Y por favor recuerda**

**Cómo se sentía por dentro, ahora, cariño**

-Lamento haberte engañado, pero tenia que hacerlo, y sabes yo jamás te mentí, no amaba a Sasuke en realidad, siempre te amé a ti, solo que por miedo a no ser correspondida enfocaba todas mis fuerzas en tratar de querer a quien me rechazaba. Ahora sé, que desconocida fui con aquel que me amaba, e ingrata me trataron cuando quise cortejar al que me despreciaba; al final me rendí a tu apego

**Tienes que seguir tu propio camino**

**Pero estarás bien ahora, cariño.**

**Te sentirás mejor mañana.**

**Que llegue la luz de la mañana ahora, cariño.**

-Prométeme, que vivirás, que vivirás por ambos- la chica de cabello rosáceo le miro como nunca se atrevió en su época de estudiante, y como siempre que pudo, después de que ambos cuerpos se mostraban pasión al calor de una noche callada- por ti y por mi-continuó con melodiosa voz y, un amor infinito expresado alrededor -por nuestro amor también hazlo

**Y no llores esta noche,**

**Y no llores esta noche,**

**Y no llores esta noche,**

**Hay un cielo arriba de ti, cariño.**

**Y no llores,**

-¿Por qué es que no puedo ir contigo?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a seguirme al infierno, si es que me juzgasen no merecedora del paraíso?

-a tu lado, hasta el infierno semejante me pareciera al mismísimo cielo

-Te estaré esperando amor de mi vida, amor de mi muerte…- con una suave y angelical sonrisa, se despidió la angelical criatura, dando paso a la sempiterna noche, que ante los ojos; uno escarlata otro granate; entorno aparecían las más fulgurantes estrellas.

Y la conciencia tomaba entonces, poder sobre la realidad

**No llores nunca,**

**No llores esta noche,**

**Cariño, quizás algún día,**

**No llores,**

**No llores nunca,**

**No llores**

**Esta noche.**

Un consejo último fue lo que de despedida usó

-Más nunca jamás tus ojos cristalinos mares derramen en mi nombre sepulcral…. Jamás, si quiera por mi, piensa que no me he ido, piensa que sigo aquí, mas no en la vida… que te deje de amar


End file.
